High School Stalker
by 19Dianne94
Summary: Olivia is stuck with a case that involves someone from her past. He decides to take someone way to close, now Olivia has to find him, and fast. Can she save the girl? Finally finished..tied up loose ends and gave a good ending...
1. The good Ole Days

**Stalker From Hell**

**Summary: Olivia is stuck on a case. The murderer has specifically made sure Olivia works it. Now what happens when he strikes to close? Not to good at summaries sorry!**

Olivia wasn't sure what to do. She knew this case was to close, but she couldn't back away. Girls lives were at stake. She paced in front of the screens again, hoping to connect something.

"Liv, go home." Cragen said from behind.

"I can't cap, there's something here, I know it, just, I can't put my finger on it."

"Detective, you've been working this case for two days straight, go home, get some sleep, then maybe you can connect those pieces. And that's an order Olivia." Cragen said, walking back to his office.

Olivia just sighed, running her hand over her face stopping at the bridge of her nose. She sighed, turning and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. She was just about to walk out when something on her desk caught her eye. It was an envelope addressed to Detective Benson. Her.

"Captain, did you put this here?" Olivia called through Captain Cragen's open office door.

"What? Oh sorry Liv, but no, it was there earlier, you probably didn't notice it." He said turning back to the paperwork at his desk.

Olivia looked back at the envelope, then down at her watch. 11:30 p.m. "I'll open it tomorrow." she muttered to herself, dropping the yellow manila envelope onto her desk. That's when she heard something click. She stopped, and turned around, deciding to open it then. It was a tape recorder. She put on gloves to make sure she didn't mess with any evidence there may be on the tape. Since it was just her and the captain in the squad room, she called him in there, needing a witness. He nodded and she pressed play.

"Hello Detective Benson. I was so looking forward to you figuring me out earlier. But I guess you weren't as good as I thought. Now your two days are up and another girl goes missing, all because you couldn't stop me. How does it feel? Maybe I'll take someone you know now, maybe then you can work faster. Have a good nights sleep Detective, remember, now your new body shows up, and another girl is taken. Two days. I hope to see you before then. I hate raping these poor girls, telling them that the detectives are incompetent to find you, and that you will die. Good night." Click.

"Captain-"

"Sleep in the Cribs, ill call Elliot to make sure everybody's ok."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she walked towards the crib, grabbing a shower before she falls asleep.

The next morning Olivia wakes up to find herself waking up to a body next to her. Still tired from sleeping she screams and jumps up, not able to go anywhere, thanks to grabbing the bigger bunk next to the wall.

"Olivia! What is it- Oh God. How did he get in!" Fin said, calling in Cragen too.

"I'm not sure but Fin, look." There was a note pinned to the girl's shirt.

"Olivia, you know, your very cute as you sleep. You don't look like the hard detective I've come to know. Yet, if your that hard of a sleeper that I can watch you for hours, you might not make it. You'll be glad to know I've chosen my next victim carefully. I'll have her at 7:30, sharp."

"F-Fin,"

"I know baby girl, I'm on it." Fin said as he walked out of the cribs calling Warner to come up. Olivia couldn't move though. She could only think. How did he get in, and with a body? How long was he watching me sleep? What does he want with me, and who is the victim?

"Liv? Liv? Olivia!"

"Hmm what!" Olivia said jumping as she came out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok over there?" Cragen asked, that's when she noticed the body was gone and she was alone in the bed.

"Yeah, just I guess in shock. Captain, please tell me the surveillance camera's caught him."

"Sorry baby girl, he had a baseball cap on the whole time. The body though, we never saw it with him. He has a partner somehow. Its an inside job. Only somebody in this building knows that there isn't camera's in the stairwells, and where all our camera's blind spots are. We see our guy for the first two floors, then he disappears, and reappears a little time after leaving through our squad room." Fin said as he walked in with a cup of coffee from the star bucks across the street. He reached down offering his hand as Olivia climbed out, then accepting the coffee after she stood.

"Olivia, we need to find this guy. Go, look at the evidence again, see if you can find the connection." Cragen said as he walked away. Olivia sighed and took a big drink of her coffee, wincing as it burned going down.

**1 hour later**

Olivia was sitting on the side of her desk, looking at the monitors. Something was familiar about this. Her mind kept going back to the notes. There was one on every girl, all addressed to her. She looked down at her watch. 7:45. The clock was ticking. She had to connect these pieces. Well this one piece. She just can't remember where she's seen this before. She looked over at Elliot's desk, wishing he was here. But it was his first Saturday off in a while, and he said he was spending some quality time with family, so she wasn't going to bug him. But she needed some contact, that jolt of knowing he's here. So she grabbed her blackberry, just going to text him, when she noticed something. There was a picture message, waiting on her phone. She opened it, gasping at what she saw. Elliot at the park, laughing with Dickie as they threw a football to each other. The message underneath said, "So lonely without your partner isn't it detective? What shall you do? Maybe you need him to solve this case? Are you just not that good of a cop I always thought you would be?"

Olivia rushed down to the lab, grabbing there tech guy.

"Olivia, what is it?"

"I need you to trace this. See if there is any way to find this bastard?" Olivia said as she held up her phone, the message still there.

"I'll try." the guy said, immediately getting to work on her phone.

"I'll be in the squad room. Find me when you're done." Olivia said as she walked out, her brain frantically working. So she knows this person? Not that good of a cop he always thought she would be? Now her brain really was working into overtime. She remembered telling someone that she wanted to be a cop when she got out of high school. She remembers standing in front of her locker, as a sophomore in high school, putting up her books for another class. She remembers finding a note later that day saying "You will be a great cop, I'd love to see you come after me! XOXO- your 'stalker'" She laughed that day, and the days following. She always had a note in her locker, anywhere he knew she would be always saying something pertaining to her "cop-ness" That lasted until the end of senior year after he mentioned he was graduating early and decided to think of the best way to find her in the future. She laughed and shook her head, knowing she would see him.

"Olivia!" Cragen yelled. He was standing in the doorway to the squad room, while she was just leaning with her back against the wall, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Sorry Captain, what?"

"I said are you there? Our tech guys got a hit off your phone. It came from a cell phone that was still being used. Looks like he was at a high school that was shut down a few years ago. It was condemned, but never fixed. Go, and take Fin with you." He said as he closed his office door behind him.

"Liv, where were you?" Fin said as they walked down to the tech room to get Olivia's phone back.

"I was remembering something. I think I know who this guy is, I just, I can't remember everything. I can't remember his face, or his name. I just remember being back in high school." Olivia told Fin everything she remembered. On their way out after getting her phone, Fin wondered out loud, "So your old high school boyfriend that was so fixated on you holds out his promise to make sure you see him again, this time as a cop." he just shook his head and muttered

"Creep."

Olivia laughed at something the man said. She playfully pushed his arm and said something as they walked towards the car out of the building

* * *

He smiled, noticing she looked more beautiful than ever. She had that tough outer exterior, but was soft. The gun and badge on her made him see the dangerous side. It turned him on. But he was still angry with her. She moved on, never giving him a second glance, never really paying attention to him. She was always worried about her next boyfriend, never seeing that he was always there. He asked her out once, right at senior year. She turned him down. "I can't date my friends, its just something I can't do. I'm sorry, Matt." She said as she walked away. He decided to leave her one finial note, but not finial for long. He's watched her ever since graduating early. He always followed her. He was in the crowd at graduation. He watched her go to college, then the police academy. He watched her train in the police academy. Nobody ever noticed a janitor. He watched as she went to her first crime scene, and how great she was with victims. He watched her grill numerous people and get a confession. He also watched her breakdown after being almost raped. But now, it was his turn. He watched again as she stopped, and answered her phone, worry flashing across her face, the other guy stopping, and listening, his face soon turning to worry. Matthew laughed. He knew the reason. And he would be there waiting when she found him. He turned and looked at the girl in the backseat. She was sleeping. Chloroform did that to you. Matthew was laughing as he drove to their old school. It was time to see Olivia Benson in action.

* * *

"Creep." Fin muttered. Olivia laughed and lightly pushed him.

"He wasn't my boyfriend Fin. He was just a friend. I wouldn't date my friends back then." She said. Then it all came back. Matthew. That was his name. She was just about to tell Fin when her phone rang.

"Benson." she answered, looking at Fin.

"_Liv! It's Lizzie! Somebody took her! I was watching her and Maureen run the laps around the park, racing when Lizzie was ahead! I turn around after they go behind the trees and Maureen is the only one left. We all have been looking for 30 minutes and nothing! I just found a rag that reeks of Chloroform! Somebody has her!" _Elliot practically screamed in the phone.

"El, calm down. I think I know who took her. We're on our way to get her back. Be at the station. This shouldn't take long." Olivia said as her and Fin ran to the car.

The ride to the high school seemed to take forever. When they finally arrived, and got out, Olivia had tons of quick flashbacks. She laughed lightly under her breath and shook her head at Fin who looked at her, puzzled. She shook her head and started walking. After that the demeanor set in. They were on a rescue mission. Time to face her demons.

Olivia walked up to the side door, Fin right behind her. The door had obviously been used recently. Both detectives drew their guns, slowly opening the door. They made two steps into the building when the door slammed behind them, making them jump.

"It was just the door Liv, no need to be so jumpy!" Fin whispered, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you jump higher than me?" Olivia whispered back, laughing herself, instantly shutting Fin up. Olivia straightened when the intercom worked.

"So you found me Olivia. Or, you think you did. Now what, you went and changed partners on me? I was so looking forward to seeing you work with Elliot, Liv. That is your nickname right? Or which one would you like me to call you? Lets see, El has called you how many different ones? Liv, 'Livia, Olive? Or my favorite; what so many people has called you. I mean, its what your known by? "Bad-Ass Benson". Well find me now you "Bad-Ass". I'll be watching and waiting!"

* * *

Matthew watched as Olivia looked at Fin in confusion. They spoke for a little while, she, shaking her head the whole time, paced, her gun still in hand. He loved the way her hair always fell back into place with every head shake. That perfect shoulder length brown hair, that great body. He couldn't wait for the action. He remembered the time she almost died in that bus station. That poor boy. He could see how much Elliot loved her after she got her throat slit. It angered him. So he planned everything out. He stalked everything he loved. Found where Elliot's little girls went to work, and school. He was going to do it on their way home, but the park was so much better. Instant results. Now he watched as his true love started jogging down the hall, coming closer to him. He stood, knowing she knew where he was. It was their old hiding place. He turned and looked at how he's changed the place to his advantage. He looked at the girl thrashing against her restraints on the bed and wall. He had her sitting up, facing everything. She had to see what it all came down to. He stalked close to her, crawling on the bed. She fought hard, but not hard enough. He took out his knife, cutting a thin line on her throat. She won't die from it, if she stops thrashing. And that's what he whispered in her ear before he left, off to his hiding place above the door.

* * *

Olivia knew where he was. Down past the science hall, between the math hall and cafeteria, down the stairs and in the janitors room. Fin followed close behind, gun drawn straight out, opposed to the relaxed hold on hers. They ran the rest of the way straight to the door. She knew this place so well, even after so many years away from it. She took one side of the door, Fin on the other. She tried the door, luckily it was unlocked. Olivia went in first, Fin right beside her. She barely heard Fin yell her name before all hell broke loose.


	2. Meeting Her Past

Chapter 2!

Previously:

_Olivia knew where he was. Down past the science hall, between the math hall and cafeteria, down the stairs and in the janitors room. Fin followed close behind, gun drawn straight out, opposed to the relaxed hold on hers. They ran the rest of the way straight to the door. She knew this place so well, even after so many years away from it. She took one side of the door, Fin on the other. She tried the door, luckily it was unlocked. Olivia went in first, Fin right beside her. She barely heard Fin yell her name before all hell broke loose._

_(line)_

Olivia turned just as a man jumped from the rafters. Olivia barely had time to get her gun up before something hit her in the head. She watched as Fin fell right before she did, then everything went dark.

Olivia woke up in an open area. She could hear muffled crying, and a slight even breath beside her. She turned and looked to see Matthew. Olivia barely gasped before he flipped her over started shaking her.

"How you been O-L-I-V-I-A? Remember me? I hope so. Because I remember EVERYTHING about you! I know you love to save victims. Now all you have to do is get to poor little Elizabeth before she becomes one." He said turning Olivia's head to the left. She could see Lizzie tied to a bed crying, but her eyes wide in fear.

Matthew got off of Olivia, carefully stepping back. He smiled and gestured for her to get up.

"You'll have to really get me Olivia. Because if you don't, I won't ever stop. I'll get out. Either kill me, or be damn sure I'm put away for life. I told you I would see you as a cop. But I want to know what the academy really trained you in. You see, your cuffs are on the wall, your gun too. I'll never turn my back to you. This is a fair fight Olivia. Make it count." Matthew laughed one last time as Olivia got up, slowly crouching forward.

"Bastard." That was all Olivia had to do. Matthew lunged after that, taking both him and Olivia to the floor. Lizzie screamed behind the tape on her mouth, as Matthew punched Olivia.

It didn't take but that one last punch for her instincts to kick in. She wouldn't become the victim here like she was at Sealview. Olivia punched back, rolling Matthew over and straddling his waist. She hit his face over and over again even after she was positive his nose would never work the same again. She ignored the snap she felt in her side. She knew adrenaline had her back at the moment.

That was when Matthew got the upper-hand. He used his lower half to flip Olivia over, so she was on bottom. He insisted in hitting her in the sides, only an occasional blow landing on her jaw.

When Matthew hit her few broken ribs, that's when Olivia realized she had had enough. She flipped Matthew one last time, her again being on top. She punched him one time in the jaw with all the strength she had in her arm, while using her knee to really deliver the crushing blow. She reared her knee back and just as her fist collided with his jaw, so did her knee with his nuts. Matthew's eyes rolled back as he went unconscious from the pain. Olivia rolled over onto the floor, exhausted. She breathed for a minute, thinking it was over. Until she heard Lizzie sob. Olivia crawled over, grabbed her gun and cuffs from the opposing wall and handcuffed Matthew. She stood, and making sure her gun was still loaded, she walked over to where Fin was laying unconscious on the floor by the door. She called a bus, knowing Fin would still be ok for a little while. He was breathing just fine. Olivia staggered over to Lizzie, holding her side. The adrenaline was fading fast, and so the pain decided to completely move in.

"It's ok Lizzie." Olivia said as she slowly pulled the tape off Lizzie's mouth. Immediately she started really sobbing, the wound on her neck starting to bleed. Olivia rushed to untie Lizzie's hands and feet. And as soon as she did Lizzie threw herself at Olivia, collapsing into her arms. Olivia winced as the sudden jolt hit her, but that didn't stop her from trying to sooth Lizzie.

Olivia pulled back, looking at Lizzie. Her wound was bleeding badly. "Oh god. Lizzie, calm down. Here lay back. I'm sorry but I know this is probably going to hurt but I have to. You're going to be ok. The ambulance is on the way." Olivia said as she put pressure on the wound. She had to gauge it right. To much and she will cut off Lizzie's air supply.

They stayed like that for about two minutes before Olivia heard the paramedics calling them. "Down here! Hurry!" Olivia called. Didn't take long for them to find the girls and Fin. The paramedics saw Lizzie, and how pale she was. Olivia was sitting next to her, bruises showing very quickly.

Lizzie was loaded onto the gurney quickly, the paramedics got the bleeding to stop, so she could sit up.

"Detective, you need to come with us. You need to be checked out." One of the paramedics said as they strapped Lizzie to the gurney.

Olivia shook her head. "No I'm fine. Worry about her and Fin." Olivia said. As she stood, she said, "I'll ride with her to the hospital." Olivia barely got the words out before she fell. She heard Lizzie scream her name before everything went black.

Lizzie saw everything. Olivia was winning in the fight, then she was loosing. She heard a few ribs break, and she cringed. Olivia was strong though. That's what she kept thinking. That was until she was punched in the face. She was scared for Olivia. How was she surviving that fight? Lizzie guessed pure adrenaline. Those weren't the sissy punches she's seen her dad and Olivia throw at each other. These were causing bruises and breaking bones. Lizzie watched as Olivia finally ended it all. She would have to remember that. Olivia rolled over and closed her eyes. She was completely still. Lizzie got worried. She waited. Nothing. She whimpered, hoping Olivia wasn't dead. That's when she moved. She crawled over to her gun and handcuffs, and done what cops always do. She handcuffed the man, then stood, walking over to Fin, making sure he was alive. Then she made her way towards Lizzie. She was holding her side, but looked as though she was ignoring it. She sat down and carefully, almost motherly took the tape off of her mouth. The sobs broke through. Then went the arm restraints and then the feet. Lizzie collapsed into Olivia's arms. They stayed like that until Olivia pulled away and pressed onto Lizzie's wound. The paramedics arrived not to much later. Lizzie watched as Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes, her arm going immediately to her side. Lizzie felt bad. Olivia was hurt and Lizzie just completely collapsed against her. Lizzie sat still as the paramedics worked on her. They stopped her bleeding and sat her up, helping her onto the gurney. One of the paramedics was talking to Olivia. She shook her head and gestured towards her. Then she stood, Lizzie couldn't make out what was said over all the commotion, but she saw Olivia's face pale. Then Olivia fell, and Lizzie couldn't stop herself from screaming her name. But it didn't help. Lizzie was rushed away just as she saw another person with a gurney wheel Fin by. She heard somebody scream for another gurney and immediately saw it be rushed back. Lizzie was worried. She knew something was definitely wrong. Olivia was strong. She didn't let anything stop her. Olivia put her own life on the line to make sure that Lizzie felt safe and was OK. Now she was unconscious and something was wrong. She saw Captain Cragen standing by the door. He rushed over and immediately asked was she fine.

"Yeah grandpa. I'm good. Olivia isn't though. She just collapsed grandpa! She made sure I was safe, and I didn't even realize how bad she was hurt! She stood up and didn't even make it one step. She's hurt and I had just collapsed and sobbed against her. I feel so bad!" Lizzie said as she was put into the ambulance. Cragen jumped in next to her. She needed to be comforted and she needed to know it wasn't her fault. He just didn't know how to explain it to her.

"Lizzie, it's not your fault. Olivia is just like that. She puts the-" _Victims. He couldn't call Lizzie a, Victim. _"She puts everyone else above her needs. She always has. Don't feel bad sweetie. Liv will be just fine." he said. Lizzie let a silent tear roll down her cheek as she nodded. She just wouldn't be fine until Olivia was.

Lizzie saw a whole new side to Olivia, she sort of never wanted to see again. It was so raw, and powerful. Though, as Lizzie thought, she had never felt so safe around anyone like that before. Olivia really was great. She felt pride in how Olivia worked to get to her. She didn't stop, never gave up. Lizzie smiled as another tear rolled down her cheek. Olivia has got to be a good hero. She was to Lizzie now anyway.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. She was checked into the hospital, her wound required a few stitches in some spots. Luckily there was a plastic surgeon on call that day. He told her keep it clean and after the stitches come out, rub some coco butter on it, and there won't really be a visible scar. The doctors let her go about an hour later after photo's were taken and her statement was wrote down by the captain. He left before she could do anything else. Lizzie walked out, just as her dad, mom, brother and sister came skidding around the corner.

"Lizzie! Oh my god your safe" her mom said into Lizzie shoulder. Lizzie had her whole family wrapped around her in one giant hug.

"Yeah mom. Olivia put me before herself. I'm worried though. I need to go check and make sure she's ok." Lizzie said as she pulled back.

"Olivia?" Her dad and mom said at the same time.

"Did nobody tell you guys?"

"No. Sweetie what happened?" her dad said, worry plastered over all of the Stabler's faces.

"Long story short, the man that took me had a thing for Olivia. He made me watch as he knocked her out, then engaged in a fight with her. Olivia was hurt but she nailed the guy right where it hurts so hard he was knocked unconscious," Lizzie said, smiling when her dad shook his head smiling a little. She continued, "Olivia put her handcuffs on him, called an ambulance, made sure Fin was still alive, then staggered to me. She pulled the tape and all off, and kept me safe, and no longer bleeding till the paramedics got there. I knew she had some broken ribs but I didn't think about it until after Olivia stood, then passed out." Lizzie looked up.

Her dad's mouth was wide open, her mom had her hand over her mouth, a silent tear streaming down her face, Maureen was walking over to the nurses station, already asking where Olivia was, and Dickie was on the phone with Kathleen, telling her everything since she was still away at college upstate. Lizzie shook her head as she walked over, and hugged her parents. She silently cried into her mom's shoulder. That's when Maureen came back.

"Olivia is up on the third floor. She's in surgery. Apparently this guy not only broke her ribs, but did some internal damage in the process. Said its not too serious though. She should be in a room in the ICU in about an hour. Said we can go and wait for her there."

The Stabler clan all walked silently to the elevators, Lizzie under her mom's arm. They made it to the ICU and waited.

Olivia was wheeled by about an hour and a half later, still unconscious. Lizzie's dad was the first to jump up and follow the gurney to a room. Surprisingly, her mom was right on his heels, followed by all the kids. Kathleen had finally made it, and was wiping her eyes as she walked in.

"She should wake up in a few minutes, but you all can't stay here after she wakes up for more than five minutes. After that only one at a time. Detective may I speak with you?" the doctor said. She pulled Lizzie's dad aside for a little bit, to explain what all happened. Her dad nodded every now and then. Then the doctor tapped her watch then left.

"Dad?" Lizzie said.

"Doctor said she has four broken ribs, three on her right, one on her left. She had a fracture in her cheekbone, and a broken nose, and he gave her some internal bleeding. She said Olivia is strong, and she will make a full recovery."

They all waited until Olivia woke up. She moaned and moved her head. Everybody jumped up from where they were sitting. Lizzie's dad was the first by her. Lizzie watched as Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. She could see how much Olivia loved her dad, but she knew Olivia. She watched though as her dad grabbed Olivia's hand and smiled back. It was a match made even before they knew it. Lizzie looked at her dad, mom, then Olivia and thought, _'this could be a perfect family. Well, minus the constant trips to the hospital.'_ Lizzie chuckled. That's when Olivia turned and looked at her.


	3. The Truth

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BASICALLY ABANDONING THIS STORY. I'VE RE-WRITTEN LIKE THE LAST FEW LINES TO MAKE THE STORY END THERE. I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE INSPERATION TO FINISH IT. SO I WRAPPED UP LOOSE ENDS AND MADE IT END THERE WITH A HAPPY ENDING…THANKS YA'LL THAT READ IT A YEAR AGO…I SHOULD'VE FINISHED IT THEN…**

**^^^ READ FIRST**

Just a side note…Elliot and Kathy are not together. They split, but are still good friends. And unfortunately I do not own any of these character, well except for Matthew, he is mine.

_They all waited until Olivia woke up. She moaned and moved her head. Everybody jumped up from where they were sitting. Lizzie's dad was the first by her. Lizzie watched as Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. She could see how much Olivia loved her dad, but she knew Olivia. She watched though as her dad grabbed Olivia's hand and smiled back. It was a match made even before they knew it. Lizzie looked at her dad, mom, then Olivia and thought, 'this could be a perfect family. Well, minus the constant trips to the hospital.' Lizzie chuckled. That's when Olivia turned and looked at her._

"Lizzie. Thank God your ok." Olivia whispered. She had a big purple bruise below her eye, and on the bridge of her nose, and Lizzie could tell that talking hurt. She had a broken rib before and knows it just hurts to breathe, let alone talk.

"Olivia, you saved Lizzie's life. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm so sorry you got hurt though. I know, its been obvious that I haven't really "liked" you, but your always there for us. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you before but still, you can't imagine how much I want to thank you. Especially since this is the third time you have saved one of my kids" Kathy said, lightly hugging Olivia around the shoulders. There was a muffled 'oomph' but Olivia smiled and gave Kathy a one armed hug back. Kathy pulled back and smiled, laughing at Elliot's shocked face.

"Olivia, you were amazing. I'm sorry you got hurt though protecting me. I'm glad you pulled through." Lizzie said. She walked over and hugged Olivia, whispering in her ear, "You're my hero." Lizzie walked back and sat down next to Kathleen, leaving Olivia with big smile on her face and a silent tear rolling down her face.

"Alright. Everybody out. Detective Benson needs her rest, and I need to check her out. Visiting hours start at 9 in the morning. Hopefully she will be in recovery by then. But only if you leave. NOW." the doctor said as she checked Olivia's chart.

Elliot didn't move. He stood there while his family came and each gave Olivia a light hug, and whispering they will see her tomorrow. Elliot couldn't leave. He almost lost her today. He just couldn't turn his back and leave her tonight.

"El, I'll be fine. Go, be with your kids. Lizzie may need you tonight. I'm not going anywhere. I need my rest, Cragen will be here first thing in the morning to take my statement. Come with him." Olivia whispered.

"I almost lost you. I'll leave, but only if you promise me you will be here in the morning." Elliot finally said, looking at Olivia in the eyes.

"I promise El. Who else will be your partner and cover your ass?" Olivia said, and chuckled, but realized immediately that that was a bad idea. Her face contorted in pain and she let out a hiss. Elliot finally took the hint when the doctor gave Olivia a good dose of morphine and her eyes started closing fast.

"I'll be back in the morning. Sleep good my 'Livvia." Elliot said. Olivia was asleep before he pulled away. She never heard him whisper "I love you." She never felt him kiss her head, then leave.

Olivia woke the next morning and saw her captain sitting in a plastic chair, lightly sleeping. She wondered where Elliot was. Olivia opened her mouth to wake up Cragen, but stopped. The deep breath it took to talk was unbearable on her ribs. She got out a hiss from the pain and threw her head back on the pillow, her eyes shutting instantly, but that must have been enough to wake up Cragen.

"You alright Olivia? Are you in pain?" Cragen said. Olivia just nodded. She was clutching the sheets, and trying to take slow, easy breaths. "I'll grab a doctor. Get you some medicine." Cragen left in a flash. Olivia hardly noticed. She was concentrating to hard. She didn't even notice when the doctor came back in until he spoke.

"Good morning detective. Glad you're awake. I need to check your bandages first, then we'll get you some type of painkiller." the doctor said. She took Olivia's slight nod as a go ahead. She carefully pulled back the blanket then checked under the bandages on Olivia's abdomen. "You're healing nicely, so lets get some pain killers so you can breath and speak comfortably." The doctor took out a vile and put an amount of some clear liquid into Olivia's IV, then she left.

Don tried not to watch Olivia. He hated seeing her in pain like this. He hoped that whatever the doc gave her would kick in soon. It took about a couple of minutes, but Cragen finally noticed Olivia relaxing. She had released her death hold on the sheets and had opened her eyes. She still had some pain in her eyes, but nothing like what he saw.

"Are you alright now? Can you breathe? Can you talk?" Cragen asked as he went and sat down beside Olivia again.

"Yeah. God, that was bad." Olivia said. She looked around for a minute, and a puzzled look came on her face. "Where Elliot?" she asked.

"I sent him out for some food and fresh air. He was here at 8:30, pacing outside the double doors. He just about bit my head off when I suggested we see if you would wake up at about noon. Said you needed your sleep. Then he almost put one of the nurses through the window when she said you needed to be waken up and that she needed to take some more blood tests and check you're bandages and bruises. He's to on edge. With you being hospitalized, his youngest daughter being kidnapped and almost raped, he's a basket-case." Cragen shook his head.

"Captain, It's not that I don't appreciate it, but why aren't you at the station?" Olivia said. Cragen smiled. The medicine was kicking in. Her words were softer and a little mumbled.

"I needed your statement. We need to put Matthew behind bars. Doctors may not let you out in time for the trial. Even if the do, I don't think you will be up to it." Cragen nodded towards her, and slightly smiled. "Faster we do this Olivia, the faster its over with and you can relax."

Cragen wrote and listened carefully as Olivia repeated what all happened, straight from the beginning. He had no choice but to listen carefully. Her words were getting more and more softer, but she was almost done. Cragen smiled as she finally finished, then almost laughed as he looked up to see Olivia drift off to sleep. He stood up and kissed the top of Olivia's hair and left.

Elliot came in not long after Cragen left, followed closely by Casey and Alex. They sat and talked quietly until Olivia came to.

"Case, Alex? What are you guys doing here?" Olivia said. Though she was grateful her friends were there.

"What, we couldn't see "Bad Ass Benson" sleep in a hospital bed? You know you look so cute when you're doped up on painkillers." Casey said, laughing, lightly hugging Olivia after Alex did.

"Thanks so much Case." Olivia muttered. Her eyes found Elliot's and she smiled.

"Told you I'd be here." They both said at the same time. The sparks were obvious to everybody but them. Casey and Alex looked at each other and smiled. This would be the perfect time.

Elliot walked over and sat on the bed with Olivia. He gently took her face in his hand and smiled bigger. But that smile faded when she slightly winced. He started to pull back, but when Olivia's hand went to his face, he kept still. Not sure what to do.

"El, there was one thing I dream about, and after what happened, I was so scared I though I'd never get to say it. But, now that I'm here and awake, I wanted you to know that -" Olivia was interrupted by the door opening.

Olivia quickly dropped her arm, as did Elliot, when the doctor walked in, closely followed by Fin and Munch.

"Baby girl! You're OK! I'm so sorry I couldn't be back up for you! I heard what happened and I really feel bad that I didn't see him before it was to late! I'm just so glad to see you!" Fin said. He was so happy he didn't realize how hard he hugged Olivia, till she whimpered. "Oh man! I'm sorry! What the hell did that psycho do to you?" Fin had pulled away, and was replaced by a really silent Munch. He was extra careful.

"It's ok Fin. I have a few broken ribs, had some internal bleeding, really banged up jaw and slightly fractured cheek and nose. I'll be fine." Olivia said, smiling. Fin and Munch still seemed uncomfortable, but finally sat down.

"Any pain Detective? Any dizziness?" The doctor said. She had her pen light in Olivia's face.

"I'm fine right now." Olivia said, just that slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, don't over do it. Guys, you heard me. Let her rest if she needs to. I already know she doesn't want to be here longer than necessary." The doctor looked at every person in that room sternly then turned and left.

Olivia and the guys talked for about three hours before Olivia started to feel everything again. The guys left and she ended up with more pain medication and a good four hour nap. The whole time she dreamed about Elliot. She was just about to tell him the biggest secret of her life, yet she wasn't scared.

After Olivia woke up, she sat in the dark for a while, just thinking. How was she going to tell him? What would happen? She sat and though of so many questions and was so deep in thought she never noticed Elliot walk in. He stood at the door, watching her look at the ceiling.

"Care to let me know what you are thinking?" Elliot finally spoke as he walked towards her bed. He carefully upped the light above her bed to a soft glow, then sat down, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I was just reflecting on a hopeful future." Olivia said smiling. She put her hand on the side of his face with a bigger smile. He mirrored her.

"You know, I snuck in here. You might better get back to sleep. Don't want to say anything, make you laugh and the doctors come and bust me. Because you know how funny I am!" Elliot said, standing up, but not moving from next to her head.

"Oh yeah, you're the funniest person I've EVER met…Come on El, we know Munch is funnier!" Olivia said smiling, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Elliot said, still smiling. He dimmed the light back down. "Now sleep. I know you want to leave."

Olivia put her head down, towards her chest, playfully pouting. Elliot easily took that as a chance to make up to her for his easy teasing. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Only Olivia had other ideas. Elliot got close to her head and just before he kissed the top, Olivia's head snapped up, their lips finally meeting.

All Elliot could think was 'Finally'. He never thought twice as he reached behind her head and deepened the kiss. He took her moan as an OK. It wasn't until her heart monitor started beeping a little fast that he pulled away.

"Damn, Liv. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. I love you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I always have. Since you walked into that squad room, I knew nothing would ever feel the same." Elliot sighed as he stepped away.

"I love you too, El. I've always known." Olivia whispered, stopping Elliot in his tracks. He knew he heard her right. He turned and looked at her, smiling. She was looking at the bed, a small smile on her face. He reached over, and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"I'm glad. We need to discuss this but only tomorrow. You need your sleep. And I promise you one thing Olivia Benson. You are not getting away from me now." Elliot said as he kissed her again, smiled and sat down, showing that he wasn't going anywhere. Olivia thought to herself right before sleep claimed her "_maybe now, my life will be everything I want it to be."_ And for once, it didn't scare her.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BASICALLY ABANDONING THIS STORY. I'VE RE-WRITTEN LIKE THE LAST FEW LINES TO MAKE THE STORY END THERE. I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE INSPERATION TO FINISH IT. SO I WRAPPED UP LOOSE ENDS AND MADE IT END THERE WITH A HAPPY ENDING…THANKS YA'LL THAT READ IT A YEAR AGO…I SHOULD'VE FINISHED IT THEN…**


End file.
